Awayuki Family Moments
by Luiz4200
Summary: A collection of family moments involving members of the blended Awayuki/Hojo Family. Some chapters involve OCs.
1. Kaoru's Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or any character from either manga and/or anime.**

**Awayuki Family Moments**

**Chapter 1: Kaoru's Parents**

Limousine driver Tanaka was driving a soon-to-be blended family of five to the home of the husband's parents. "Dad, how come I never met my grandparents before?" Himeno Awayuki asked out of curiosity.

"After I stopped writing, my parents refused to help me raise you unless I either get what they call a 'real job' or give you for them to raise until I get a job." Kaoru explained. "They never approved my literary career and told me not to expect any sort of financial support from them until I get a job they'll accept. In fact, I haven't seen them ever since they offered condolences for your mother's passing."

"Kaoru, do you think they'll like me?" Kaoru's wife-to-be Natsue apprehensively asked him.

"There's no way they wouldn't approve a nice and refined lady such as you, Natsue." Kaoru commented with such tranquility she couldn't help but feel he was right.

"Even if they miss these virtues, there's no way they would oppose their son marrying you, Mother." Natsue's eldest daughter Mayune said with a sneer. "You're a billionaire and those dirt-poor people wouldn't pass…"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY BELOVED KAORU OR HIS PARENTS!" Natsue harshly scolded Mayune. "What if they feel insulted and decide to oppose the marriage because of that?"

"You still can turn Kaoru and Himeno into Hojos." Mawata suggested. "Either way, I still believe it's better than turning the three of us into Awayukis." Mawata Hojo, unlike her sister, didn't have any problem with their soon-to-be stepfather's financial and social situation. She just didn't like the idea of having a new father and the idea of taking his surname only made it worse for her.

"The law might allow this option but I'm too traditional to ask it of a man my parents didn't take in as an adopted son-in-law." Natsue explained. She's so in love with Kaoru she didn't even think about using her power and wealth to demand his parents' approval or outright ignore them.

Meanwhile, at the Elder Awayuki's home, Kaoru's parents were readying themselves for the visitors. "What do you think Kaoru's girlfriend is like?" Kaoru's mother asked his father.

"Probably some drunkard he met at some rat-infested bar." He guessed. "I bet she expects his books to still bring in enough money to afford her daily quota of liquor."

"Don't be so rude." She scolded him. "Our Kaoru wouldn't even think about that. I'm sure he found a decent woman."

"What kind of decent woman would want to good-for-nothing drunkard he became?" He quickly asked. "I only agreed to meet them to see how our granddaughter is doing and check if we need to take her from them to make sure she won't become a degenerate."

"And why are you wearing your uniform?" She asked out of curiosity. "This is not the Hojo Supermarket where you need to wear it while greeting arriving customers."

"I want to shame Kaoru into getting a real job." He explained. "He'll need it if he expects me to approve him becoming a family man of a family of five."

"I wonder if his girlfriend works as well." Kaoru's mother commented. "Kaoru said she's a widow with two daughters and the eldest of them is around Himeno's age."

"She probably made up the marriage to explain the daughters without admitting… certain details about her past." He dismissively said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a car's noise. Not expecting anyone to come by car (they thought Kaoru would use public transportation), the Elder Awayukis decided to ignore it until they heard the doorbell. "Who's there?" Kaoru's mother asked.

"It's Kaoru, Mommy!" Kaoru answered.

"Come in, son." She cheerfully replied. "You and the rest of the family." The five visitors then took off their street shoes and entered the place.

"Kaoru." His mother said with a smile as she approached him.

"Mommy!" He replied with another smile. She then angrily grabbed him by the ear and started scolding him. "What's with this unkempt beard and this unkempt hair? It looks like you haven't bathed any time after the last time we met! It's no wonder your father doesn't think you can get a decent wife."

The four female visitors were having different reactions to that scene. Himeno felt like lowering her head in shame; Mayune was having her first joy of the day by seeing her potential stepfather being humiliated in front of her mother; Mawata, despite not wanting a new father, was secretly longing for a moment like that; and Natsue, even if she was too composed to let it be shown, was a little dismayed upon learning her future father-in-law wasn't expecting Kaoru to have made a good pick. Kaoru's mother then looked at the other visitors and approached Mawata. "You've grown so much after last time, Himeno."

"I'm not Himeno." Mawata corrected her future step-grandmother.

"I'm here, Granny." Himeno called for her.

"Sorry about that, dear." Granny Awayuki said and then repeated the commentary. She then introduced herself to Himeno's future stepfamily and waited for the reply.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ma'am." Natsue humbly said. "My name is Natsue Hojo and these are my daughters Mayune Hojo and Mawata Hojo."

"Please take your seats." Granny Awayuki gently said and then she excused herself while she went to the kitchen to fetch her husband. The two of them then returned with simple meals and Grandpa Awayuki was surprised upon seeing "Mrs. Hojo?"

"Do you know Natsue, Dad?" Kaoru asked in surprised.

"Who in this town doesn't?" Mayune asked with a superiority tone.

"Mayune, apologize to our hosts immediately!" Natsue ordered her.

No matter how much Mayune felt disgusted for apologizing to commoners, she wouldn't disobey her mother. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Awayuki."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to offend." Kaoru's mother gently replied. "After all, your mother is a well-known pillar of community."

Kaoru's father couldn't believe the sight in front of him: his boss was having lunch at his home and she wanted to marry his son! The more he didn't like the idea of Kaoru becoming a lazy bum supported by his wife, he was afraid of what the town's most powerful woman would do if he dared say no to her. He wasn't even sure of what to say. He was almost wishing Kaoru had indeed brought some degenerate instead.

Kaoru's mother didn't seem to have any trouble. "Natsue, how do you and Kaoru intend to live off?" She asked, shocking Kaoru's father with how comfortable she was while talking so casually to the richest woman in town.

"I'll keep running my business empire and Kaoru will hopefully write new books." Natsue answered with unexpected (from Kaoru's father's perspective) humility.

"Kaoru hasn't written anything in years." His mother was becoming strict. "I think it's time he gives up on that and starts doing something else for a living."

'_Like mooching off a wealthy wife, for example.'_ Mayune thought with disdain.

"Well, I've been thinking about making sculptures." Kaoru awkwardly told his mother.

"Sculptures?" Anger and disapproval were evident in her voice. "Why can't you get a real job? Natsue, are there any available positions within your conglomerate?"

'_Great.'_ Mayune sarcastically thought. _'The drunkard has yet to exchange vows with Mother and his family is already trying to take advantage of her.'_

"Mother, this isn't necessary." Kaoru pleaded. Kaoru's father was worried as well. He feared it was still too soon to be comfortable enough to ask favors from Natsue. "Of course, if he's not fit for any available positions within your organization, we'll understand." He humbly said out of fear of Natsue's reaction.

"Don't worry, Sir." Natsue humbly replied while shocking her future father-in-law with the respect she's showing him. It unnerved him that she'd treat him like he was the one with power over her. "I'm sure Kaoru will become a great novelist again or be a success as a sculptor."

"I wish I could share your optimism, Natsue." Kaoru's mother commented. "He should get a real job."

"But then he won't have time to write a book or make a sculpture." Natsue pleaded.

"Kaoru had time to write his first novel while he was attending college and holding a part-time job." Kaoru's mother argued.

"Mother, that early work cannot be compared to my other books." Kaoru argued.

"Agreed." Natsue said and then turned her attention to Kaoru. "No offense but that book disappointed me."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise from people who read that book after reading my others, Natsue." Kaoru reassured Natsue.

"I don't like the idea of Kaoru living of his wife's money while he lazes around." Kaoru's mother said. While Kaoru's father felt the same, he was afraid of what Natsue would do if not allowed to have things her way.

"Don't worry, Mom." Kaoru said. "Between all the writing and sculpting, I'll occasionally help with some chores."

"I'm glad to hear." Kaoru's mother replied. "Now, Natsue, how do you intend to raise Himeno?"

"I intend to teach her how to be a lady." Natsue answered.

'_Easier said than done.'_ Mayune thought.

"It'll probably be easy." Kaoru's mother commented. "My son said she took up gardening as a hobby."

"Did he say she also took up a violent hobby?" Mayune nastily asked and Himeno then explained about her martial arts credentials.

"It's worse than I thought!" Kaoru's mother exclaimed in horror. "Natsue, you must make her a refined lady!"

"I promise to do my best." Natsue humbly said.

"Good." Kaoru's mother said. "Now all that's left is teaching you how to cook Kaoru's favorite meals."

Just when Grandpa Awayuki thought his wife had already gone too far, she's expecting Natsue Hojo to _cook_. He'd thank all Gods he knew for not getting fired for that.

"We have servants." Mayune protested. "Cooking is for commoners."

"I'll try to learn." Natsue humbly said while hoping what she remembered from Home Economics classes (which she only took upon her parents' insistence) would help. Kaoru's father still had trouble believing such a powerful executive would agree to that.

"Mother, cooking is beneath us!" Mayune protested.

"Mayune, apologize right now!" Natsue ordered her. "I expected that ever since Kaoru told me the same was asked from Himeno's original mother." She then went to the kitchen and Kaoru offered to join. "Himeno, how about you show your new sisters around?" Himeno's grandfather suggested.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Natsue was trying to do something she spent the last years thinking she'd never have to do. "I'm sorry, Natsue." Kaoru said. "I hoped Mom wouldn't ask that from a woman who had her own job and I would simply be the one to cook our meals whenever we wouldn't eat out."

"None of us will need to cook thanks to my personal chef and his helpers, Kaoru." Natsue said.

"I won't mind cooking our meals sometimes." Kaoru replied.

Later on, the family tasted Natsue's cooking. "Nothing bad for a first try." Grandma Awayuki commented.

"It's obvious cooking should be left for commoners to do." Mayune commented.

Grandma Awayuki then gave Natsue some sheets of paper. "These are the recipes. We approve you. Welcome to the Awayuki family."

"Thank you, Mother." Natsue humbly replied while bowing. After that, Himeno decided she'd never doubt her stepmother's feelings for her father.

**Author's Note: Neither anime nor manga has any mention of any Awayukis other than those residing at Natsue's mansion. I'm just wondering what if Kaoru still had living parents.**

**Note 2: When I started writing this chapter, I didn't expect it to be long. Don't be surprised if subsequent chapters are considerably shorter.**


	2. Store-Bought Bento

**Author's Note: In one episode of the anime, Kaoru took Natsue for a bicycle ride (he rode a bicycle while she sat in a sidecar attached to it) and introduced her to "commoner" lunch. This chapter expands on that.**

**Chapter 2: Store-Bought Bento**

The citizens of Awayuki Town (formerly Hojo Town) never understood what Natsue Awayuki née Hojo saw on drunkard novelist Kaoru Awayuki. Now they were even more shocked upon seeing Kaoru Awayuki riding a bicycle with Natsue at a sidecar. Their minds couldn't understand Natsue Awayuki going anywhere on something other than a limousine, a helicopter or an airplane.

'_Where is that Gold Digger taking lady Natsue?'_ One of them thought.

Kaoru Awayuki took his wife to a store. Actually, he entered the store while she waited outside. Natsue was secretly embarrassed at being seen like that by onlookers but refused to say anything since they wouldn't say anything to her face.

"Dad, what is Mrs. Awayuki…" A kid started asking until her Dad interrupted her.

"This is none of our business." He whispered to her. "Especially because she's powerful enough to get us in trouble if we meddle."

Inside the shop, the shopkeeper was upset at seeing Kaoru Awayuki. _'Great.' She sarcastically thought. 'The lowlife drunkard who married Lady Hojo to get her money enters my shop and I have to treat him respectfully. I hate doing that for those parasites.'_ "Welcome to Awayuki Convenience Store, Awayuki-sama." She cheerfully said while putting an effort to say 'sama' without gritting her teeth. "May I help you?"

"Yes." Kaoru happily replied. "I'd like to buy a pair of bentos."

'_Probably wouldn't be able to afford even one bento without his wife's money.' She thought with disdain._ "What would you like in those bentos, Sir?" She asked while hiding how much she hated him. Unlike the students who openly expressed their disdain towards Himeno, those who hated her Dad avoided showing it to him out of fear of what he'd make Natsue do to them. After Kaoru explained the (rather cheap) lunches he wanted, the shopkeeper efficiently complied. _'He probably wants to give Lady Hojo the impression he doesn't want her money.' She thought._ "Would you like anything to drink, Sir?" She asked with a fake smile. _'He'll probably ask for the strongest alcohol we have. The death of Lady Hojo's previous husband did more to her mind than I thought if she agreed to marry this drunkard.'_ After Kaoru paid for the lunch and left the store, the shopkeeper was glad for no longer having to put up with him. _'At least I don't work at the place the Gold Digger's daughter is said to buy double scoops of powdered green tea kimchee unfermented, soybean yogurt, with lots of chocolate chips. I know new money people tend to be extravagant but there's a difference between extravagant and disgusting. Was she too poor to afford taste buds?'_

At the park where Kaoru and Natsue were enjoying their meal, several random people were secretly wondering why she wasn't simply at home enjoying fancy food made by her servants or at some first class restaurant.

**End chapter.**


	3. We Have a Lot to Talk About

**Author's Note 1: I'm not allowed to reply to reviewers I cannot send Private Messages to. I seem to be one particularly prohibited from PMing. I'd like that reviewer to tell me what I did.**

**Author's Note 2: This chapter is based on the manga. It's between the climax and the epilogue.**

**Chapter 3: We Have a Lot to Talk About**

After the whole Awayuki Family was safe and all troubles regarding the Princess of Disaster was over, they decided to sit over and talk things over. Natsue would rather have the Leife Knights out of this but she felt like she owed them. "Himeno, did all the times you were absent and wouldn't tell us where you were have something to do with you being the Pretear?" Natsue asked her stepdaughter.

"Yes, Natsue." Himeno answered.

"And why did it have to be you?" Kaoru asked.

"Dad, being the Pretear isn't something that can be chosen." Himeno explained. "I just happened to be a person blessed with the power to pret with the Leife Knights."

"What's this 'pret' you mentioned, Himeno-nee?" Mawata asked, shocking both Mayune and Himeno since Mawata used to refuse to see Himeno as a sister.

"When a Leife Knight merges with me, it's called 'preting' and enables me to use his powers better than he does." Himeno explained.

"Is it your fault that the Princess of Disaster decided to possess Mother?" Mayune maliciously asked. Despite it all, she still wanted to make Himeno look bad.

"Mayune!" Natsue used a strict tone. "Don't you dare blame Himeno for things beyond her control!"

Everyone was shocked that Natsue would scold a daughter other than Himeno. Himeno, on the other hand, was reminded of something she meant to ask. "Natsue, was it you or the Princess of Disaster saying it was my fault that my original mother died?"

Kaoru was angry at this one. "Natsue, what's Himeno talking about?"

Natsue was quickly on her knees pleading to her husband. "Forgive me, Kaoru!" Tears were flowing from her eyes. "I wouldn't have said anything if not for the possession! You must believe me!"

"I'm not the one you must apologize to, Natsue." Kaoru replied with more firmness than ever even considering that time when he wanted Himeno to apologize to Mayune for slapping her.

"I'm sorry, Himeno." Natsue apologized to her stepdaughter.

"Apology accepted, Natsue." Himeno replied. While they never got along, Himeno respected the fact that her father and her stepmother love each other.

"Natsue, how exactly would you have treated me had you never been possessed?" Himeno asked.

"I'd have insisted more on making you behave like a lady and wouldn't show so much jealousy upon mentions of your original mother." Natsue explained.

"You mentioned her in front of Natsue?" Kaoru was surprised.

"She asked me why you wouldn't resume writing, Dad." Himeno explained. "It's not my fault the explanation involves my original mother."

"I wouldn't have reacted negatively if not for the Princess of Disaster." Natsue explained. "I know it's rude to interrupt others when they're answering questions we ask."

"Natsue, will the limousine finally wait for me?" Himeno asked.

"I thought you hated it." Natsue replied. "You didn't like when I ordered the three of you to go together during your grounding."

"I was afraid of how it'd interfere with my Pretear duties, Natsue." Himeno said. "And I didn't like Mayune looking for excuses to make me look bad like when she pushes my food into my face and Dad simply assumes I'm being clumsy or when Mayune breaks into my room and accuses me and pokes fun at my Dad for being poor and yet he tells me to apologize when I hit her for that."

"Himeno, if you were to fight everyone who disapproves of my marriage to Natsue you'd have to hit lots of people." Kaoru commented. "You don't do that, do you?"

"I don't but I'm surprised you know of those who despise you." Himeno commented.

"I don't know of any specific individuals with possible exception from Mayune but I know better than that to think a poor man can marry a wealthy woman without attracting several sorts of nasty rumors." Kaoru said.

"Mayune, Mawata, if you have anything against Kaoru and/or Himeno say it now." Natsue commanded her daughters. Mayune said her mother should have married someone rich and/or beautiful or remained a widow. Mawata simply didn't like the idea of having a new father and was so hurt by those only wanting to be her friends for underhanded purposes that she refused to believe someone really wanted to be her friend. She admitted she was starting to open herself to Himeno.

Natsue then turned her attention to Himeno. "I'm sorry, Himeno. I never thought they weren't helping you to adjust."

Kaoru then approached his wife. "Natsue, ever since you said you didn't mind of I resumed my career as a novelist or not, it took away a lot of pressure I believe to be what kept me from writing new books." The two of them became so lovey-dovey the others left in disgust. "Do humans need to do that to have children?" Mannen asked Sasame.

"You're too young to understand what else they need to do, Mannen." Sasame answered.

**Author's Note 3: I wrote this chapter after reading a fanfic with a manga-based Natsue where, after the final battle, instead of Kaoru and Natsue talking things over, a Deus ex machina alters reality so neither of them had lost their previous spouses. Natsue's side didn't remember the original reality. I hated that ending despite otherwise liking the story.**


	4. Family Outing

**Chapter 4: Family Outing**

Himeno Awayuki was extremely happy that night. Her father and her stepmother were taking the family to a restaurant and she wasn't being excluded. "Where are we going, Natsue?" Himeno asked her stepmother.

"Don't ask me, Himeno." Natsue replied. "Since we're celebrating the success of your father's new book, it'll be his choice."

"Great." Mayune sarcastically commented.

"Do you have anything against Kaoru deciding where we'll dine?" Natsue asked while glaring at her eldest daughter.

At this point, Mayune already knew better than outright insulting her stepfather. "You make the best choices, Mother."

"I appreciate the comment, Mayune, but you can't be sure until you try a choice of his and it's his turn to choose since we're celebrating an accomplishment of his." Natsue replied.

Mawata and Himeno wouldn't say anything. Mawata still hasn't opened that much and Himeno wouldn't be sure her stepmother wouldn't exclude her until after the meal.

The Awayuki family then entered the limousine and Kaoru handed Tanaka a piece of paper with the name of the place where he intended to take his family to dinner. "Is this a joke, Sir?" Tanaka asked while showing how much he hated calling Kaoru _'Sir'_.

"Do you have a problem with Kaoru's choice, Tanaka?" Natsue asked. Her tone of voice made it quite clear that she wouldn't accept any objections.

"No, Madam." Tanaka sadly replied and then drove the Awayukis to… a fast food.

"Natsue, I bet you, Mayune and Mawata never ate at a place like this before." Kaoru eagerly commented.

Himeno's stepfamily didn't know what to say. Natsue didn't want to hurt Kaoru's feelings, Mayune was trying to find comfort in that Himeno's first outing with them wasn't in a first-class place and Mawata simply had nothing to say. Before they entered, Kaoru asked Himeno to keep her eating to the rhythm of the rest of her family. "Dad." Himeno moaned.

"I see your father's point, Himeno." Natsue sternly replied. "You usually eat so fast I'll be surprised if you really feel's the food's taste."

Himeno thought about saying something in reply but changed her mind. Kaoru ordered one hamburger and one juice for each one in the family. Natsue felt displaced because they weren't offered anything to cover her lap as she's used to do at home and at fancy restaurants. She then opted to use some napkins instead. Kaoru and Himeno opened their ketchup packets with ease. Himeno's stepfamily, on the other hand, was too unaccustomed to packets and the idea of not having servants (or waiters) around to help them. "Something wrong, Natsue?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't open this, Kaoru." She explained. He then gladly helped her with it. Natsue's daughters then decided to focus on their burgers to avoid seeing hers and Kaoru's lovey-dovey's faces. Himeno was another person who decided to eat fast before her father and her stepmother made her lose her appetite. For dessert, they had ice cream. (They didn't have Himeno's favorite tea flavor – or any other) After that, it was time to leave. "Natsue, shouldn't we buy something for Tanaka?" Kaoru asked out of concern.

"He'll get something back home, Kaoru." Natsue dismissively answered. After they got into the limousine, she asked her husband something that has been bothering her ever since he paid for their meal. "Why did you have to pay in advance, Kaoru?" She was feeling offended on his behalf.

"That's the usual policy in fast food restaurants, Natsue." He explained and she suspected it was because of the place's usual target audience.

**End chapter.**


End file.
